SIX POINT OF VIEW
by Kagura Uzumaki
Summary: Naruto guarda sentimientos distintos por Sasuke, relativos a todo lo ha hecho, pero como siempre es imprevisible no se sabe. SEIS maneras de ver al Uchiha-Teme. Como se lo tomarán él y su grupo?. Podrias lidiar tu con seis Naruto? NaruSasuNaru. Humor, Romance, y un poco de lenguaje vulgar. DISFRUTA-LO.


**Sashiburidane minna-san! Ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que publique asi que perdonenme. Esta historia es un SasuNaruSasu no tiene romance pero si algo insinuante con la relacion de esos dos. Es de humor asi que no se ofusquen si no ven algo de amor claro. Yo me rio con ellos no de ellos. XD Este primer capitulo es el mas trste porque aqui demuestro como se sienten ambos.**

**OMITAN ESO POR FAVOR! Asi que solo les pido algo por leer, dejen REVIEWS si les ha gustado, den a FAVORITE si se han reido o llorado y engachado y siganme si aun no nos conozemos. LET'S GO!**

* * *

RESENTIMIENTO

Los pies cada vez mas invisibles bajo la nieve, el intenso fríe les toca y agrieta la piel, cada vez es más difícil ver el camino pero no para un usuario poseedor del sharingan, él sigue a la cabeza del grupo siendo los ojos de todos y guiándolos hacia un refugio. El día ha sido intenso y difícil, con miles de muertos y varios encuentro desafortunados, pero todos saben que unas vez el mundo cae en la noche todo se vuelve peor.

-Sasuke!- la voz de Karin lejana y áspera por el frio llega a los oídos del susodicho que se medio gira para mirarla, la mujer esta medio agachada y su aliento que debería ser caliente lanzando vapor al aire se empieza a helar, el Uchiha hace una señal a los otros dos, uno la envuelve en una manta y el otro la carga en su espalda, ambos con lentitud en sus movimientos.

Suspira pesadamente, hace ademan de retomar el paso cuando una abrupta tos de la pelirroja lo alerta.

-Que ocurre?-exige casi gritando, una cueva a unos metros le devuelve el eco.

-Alguien...-balbucea Karin lo suficientemente alto para todos, adoptan una postura de defensa.

La nieve en polvo de más adelante se levanta en una espesa ventisca, que hace que se cubran la cara como protección.

-Quien?- pregunta Suigestu manteniéndose delante de Juugo para protegerlo junto a la chica. Saca un kunai que tiembla entre sus dedos rígidos.

Sasuke avanza unos pasos para averiguar quién osa interponérsele en el camino, debe morir, desenfunda a kusanagi que refleja la luz del atardecer. Detiene su paso al ver expuesta a una sola persona entre la nieve y no tarda en reconocerla y tensarse. Sabe que esa será una buena pelea así que saca a relucir su poderosa técnica ocular a la máxima capacidad.

-Naruto...-susurra entre dientes, mantiene la mandíbula fuertemente cerrada.

La persona en cuestión rebela su cabello oro que se mece con el viento helado, su aliento es caliente, va dejando grandes nubes de vapor, ha venido corriendo.

Sasuke retrocede unos pasos al ver que el Uzumaki avanza hacia él, el mencionado mantén una expresión neutra ante las ansias de luchar del Uchiha.

Se mantienen uno delante del otro.

.-Uchiha...- habla primero el rubio sacando ambas manos de debajo de la capa con las dos rayas rojas, tan reconocida de Konoha. –No he venido a luchar...- Sasuke chasquea la lengua con claro enfado, odia cuando el rubiales empieza con eso, a veces llega a ser tedioso y dan ganas de matarle de inmediato. Cansado de siempre con la misma canción decide intervenir.

-No quiero que me salves!- se lanza hacia él con la espada en diagonal, el otro le esquiva sin defenderse, la paciencia del azabache va menguar.

-No he venido a salvarte desgraciado...- la voz de Naruto es grave y denota furia e impaciencia, los otros tres se mantienen alertas en cuanto Karin empieza toser de nuevo.

-Su chakra...- la voz entrecortada de las mujer les hacer tragar saliva y mantenerse a la expectativa. –Es como el de Sasuke.- los dos chicos de miran entre sí extrañados, Sasuke es frio y distante, como un chico de Konoha puede poseerlo también, a no ser que...

-He venido a matarte Uchiha!- brama antes de contrarrestar la hoja de la espada con un kunai de extraña forma.

-Como?- inquiere Sasuke con ambas ceja elevadas por el medio, las intenciones de Naruto son claras, no parece estar bromeando en absoluto cosa que deja descolocado al mayor, dejando la defensa abierta.

El rubio entra por el medio y lo pilla desprevenido con un rasengan, susana'o recibe el golpe y lo lanza hacia la roca más cercana.

El fuerte golpe contra la pared le quita parte del aliento, consigue levanta mirando directamente a los ojos de su atacante, relucen unas orbes rojas que no son las suya.

-Los ojos del Kyuubi...- murmura al ver como se acerca, puede distinguir una línea vertical en ellos y una de horizontal que la corta perpendicularmente.

-Esos son los míos...- el Uzumaki saca otro kunai manteniendo ocupadas ambas manos, en su cara hay sangre reseca y una herida cruza la cara de izquierda a derecha pasando casi por el ojo del mismo lado, por encima de la nariz hasta la comisura de la boca contraria.

En verdad ese es Naruto?.

-Chidori!-proclama mientras se lanza contra el otro pero lo que ocurre no se lo esperaba. Naruto lo ha parado agarrándolo del ante brazo alejando el Chidori de él, sin haberse movido del sitio.

-Para eso me hace gastar mi poder?- oye la voz del rubio al lado con un tono de burla.-Si quieres de verdad pelear conmigo tienes que hacer más que eso...- suelta una risotada y lo deja caer de rodillas en la nieve. Se oyen pasos próximos así que dé un salto adquiere una distancia prudente con el Uchiha.

-Sasuke estas bien?- Suigestu lo sujeta antes de caer de narices al suelo, Karin baja de Juugo y se dispone a su lado derecho Observan al que los mira desde la distancia.

-Pensaba que todo este tiempo querías eliminarme...- el rubio adopta una postura prepotente con la mano apoyada en la cadera.-Tu solo querías seguir jugando conmigo pero yo me cansé!... Ahh...- suspira y apoya su mano en la frente, arruga los dedos en el protector frontal, vuelve a abrir los ojos, esta vez de color azul por defecto suyos. –Entonces me largo!- se da la vuelta entera y se dispone a marcharse cuando su paso es obstruido por Juugo, sus brazos forman un poderoso escudo que dan ganas de destrozar.

-Espera...- dice calmo el peli naranja a pesar de su aspecto.-quien eres?- le vuelve a preguntar a lo que el susodicho levanta ambas cejas.

-Naruto.-responde como si nada.-Un shinobi. Despega de un salto y desparece junto la niebla.

-Como esta Sasuke?- interrumpe Juugo la plática entre Karin y Suigetsu, el mencionado yace en el suelo en posición fetal.

-Ese si era Naruto...- oyen la voz de Sasuke, débil y con lo que parece pena.

Los otros tres se miran entre sí sin acabar de entenderlo, ellos no conocían de nada a ese rubiales pero parece ser que lo que le ha dicho a afectado un tanto al gran Uchiha.

Deciden pasar la noche en la cueva cercana a lo sucedido, tres de los miembros de Taka alrededor del fuego, el cuarto cerca de la salida, con el alma hecha pedazos.

-No me ha llamado por mi nombre, no ha dudado en atacarme, me ha punzado donde más me duele, me ha recordado a Itachi...- y así seguía la lista de cosas que sacaban de su temperamento al Uchiha.

-Que es lo que ha pasado contigo Idiota?- deja flotando esa pregunta, el aire helado se la lleva lejos, ese no era el Naruto que conocía y haber estado tan cerca de la muerte le ha abierto los ojos ante algo.-Yo...- se toma su debido tiempo y deja fluir sentimientos dentro de él, prefiere hacer eso antes que explotar delante del que ahora ocupaba sus pensamientos.

-Quería que me salvaras de mi propia oscuridad...- atrapa su aliento entre sus manos cubiertas por guantes. Toma su negra capa de los lados y encogiendo las piernas se tapa completamente. –Sigo siendo un pájaro que no puede volar.

* * *

**Te ha hecho reflexionar, si? has recordado donde lo dejaste la serie antes de las vacaciones, te ha recordado un episodio que viste hace timepo? Eso es Shippuden y un Universo Alternativo donde todo no es tan negro. Yo siempre no puedo evitar de llorar por Naru... **

**Nos vemos en el siguiente capitulo! Ja ne!**

**Kagura Uzumaki fuera''tebayo!**


End file.
